Gaston
"Gaston" is a song sung by Gaston, LeFou, and Gaston's buddies in Disney's 1991 animated film, Beauty and the Beast. It features LeFou and the townsfolk singing Gaston's praises to cheer him up, which succeeds. The song is performed by Gaston's voice actor Richard White, LeFou's voice actor Jessie Corti, and a chorus as Gaston's buddies. In 2017, Disney remade Beauty and the Beast as a live-action film. The song had the same story, but featured some additional lyrics. This one was performed by Gaston's actor Luke Evans, LeFou's actor Josh Gad, and extras as the bar patrons. Lyrics 1991 = does she think she is? That girl has tangled with the wrong man. No one says no to Gaston! darn right. rejected, publicly humiliated. Why, it's more than I can bear. beer? for? Nothing helps. I'm disgraced. you? Never! Gaston, you've got to pull yourself together. Gosh, it disturbs me to see you, Gaston Looking so down in the dumps Every guy here'd love to be you, Gaston Even when taking your lumps There's no man in town as admired as you You're everyone's favorite guy Everyone's awed and inspired by you And it's not very hard to see why! No one's slick as Gaston No one's quick as Gaston No one's neck's as incredibly thick as Gaston For there's no man in town half as manly! Perfect, a pure paragon! You can ask any Tom, Dick or Stanley And they'll tell you whose team they prefer to be on! No one's been like Gaston A king pin like Gaston No one's got a swell cleft in his chin like Gaston As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating! My what a guy, that Gaston! Give five "hurrahs!" Give twelve "hip-hips!" Gaston is the best and the rest is all drips! No one fights like Gaston Douses lights like Gaston In a wrestling match nobody bites like Gaston! For there's no one as burly and brawny As you see, I've got biceps to spare Not a bit of him's scraggly or scrawny. That's right! And every last inch of me's covered with hair! No one hits like Gaston Matches wits like Gaston In a spitting match nobody spits like Gaston I'm especially good at expectorating! Ptoooie! Ten points for Gaston! When I was a lad I ate four dozen eggs Every morning to help me get large And now that I'm grown I eat five dozen eggs So I'm roughly the size of a barge No one shoots like Gaston Makes those beauts like Gaston Then goes tromping around Wearing boots like Gaston! I use antlers in all of my decorating! My what a guy! Gaston! |-| Soundtrack = does she think she is? That girl has tangled with the wrong man. No on says no to Gaston! darn right. rejected, publicly humiliated. Why, it's more than I can bear. beer? for? Nothing helps. I'm disgraced. you? Never! Gaston, you've got to pull yourself together. Gosh, it disturbs me to see you, Gaston Looking so down in the dumps Every guy here'd love to be you, Gaston Even when taking your lumps There's no man in town as admired as you You're everyone's favorite guy Everyone's awed and inspired by you And it's not very hard to see why! No one's slick as Gaston No one's quick as Gaston No one's neck's as incredibly thick as Gaston For there's no man in town half as manly! Perfect, a pure paragon! You can ask any Tom, Dick or Stanley And they'll tell you whose team they prefer to be on! No one's been like Gaston A king pin like Gaston No one's got a swell cleft in his chin like Gaston As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating! My what a guy, that Gaston! Give five "hurrahs!" Give twelve "hip-hips!" Gaston is the best and the rest is all drips! No one fights like Gaston Douses lights like Gaston In a wrestling match nobody bites like Gaston! For there's no one as burly and brawny As you see, I've got biceps to spare Not a bit of him's scraggly or scrawny. That's right! And every last inch of me's covered with hair! No one hits like Gaston Matches wits like Gaston In a spitting match nobody spits like Gaston I'm especially good at expectorating! Ptoooie! Ten points for Gaston! When I was a lad I ate four dozen eggs Every morning to help me get large And now that I'm grown I eat five dozen eggs So I'm roughly the size of a barge No one shoots like Gaston Makes those beauts like Gaston Then goes tromping around Wearing boots like Gaston! I use antlers in all of my decorating! Say it again! Who's a man among men? And then say it once more Who's that hero next door? Who's a super success? Don't you know? Can't you guess? Ask his fans and his five hangers-on There's just one guy in town Who's got all of it down... And his name's G-A-S... T... G-A-S-T-E... G-A-S-T-O... ohh, ow... Gaston! |-| 2017 = Gosh, it disturbs me to see you, Gaston Looking so down in the dumps Every guy here'd love to be you, Gaston Even when taking your lumps There's no man in town as admired as you You're everyone's favorite guy Everyone's awed and inspired by you And it's not very hard to see why! No one's slick as Gaston No one's quick as Gaston No one's neck's as incredibly thick as Gaston's For there's no man in town half as manly! Perfect, a pure paragon! You can ask any Tom, Dick or Stanley And they'll tell you whose team they prefer to be on Who plays darts like Gaston Who breaks hearts like Gaston Who's much more than the sum of his parts like Gaston? As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating! My what a guy, that Gaston! I needed encouragement--thank you, LeFou! Well, there's no one as easy to bolster as you! ...Too much? Yep. No one fights like Gaston Douses lights like Gaston In a wrestling match nobody bites like Gaston! When I hunt I sneak up with my quiver And beasts of the field say a prayer First I carefully aim for the liver Then I shoot from behind Is that fair? I don't care. No one hits like Gaston Matches wits like Gaston LeFou: In a spitting match nobody spits like Gaston I'm especially good at expectorating! *spits* Ten points for Gaston! When I was a lad I ate four dozen eggs Every morning to help me get large And now that I'm grown I eat five dozen eggs So I'm roughly the size of a barge! Who has brains like Gaston Entertains like Gaston Who can make up these endless refrains like Gaston? I use antlers in all of my decorating Say it again! Who's a man among men? Who's a super success? Don't you know? Can't you guess? Ask his fans and his five hangers-on There's just one guy in town Who's got all of it down... And his name's G-A-S... T... I believe there's another T... It just occurred to me that I'm illiterate and I've never actually had to spell it out loud before... Gaston! Other Appearances *The song appears in the Broadway musical, Beauty and the Beast: Live on Stage at Disney's Hollywood Studios, and Disney on Ice: Rockin' Ever After. *The original version was included on the albums: **''Beauty and the Beast (Original Soundtrack)'' **''Beauty and the Beast Special Edition Soundtrack'' **''Walt Disney Records the Legacy Collection: Beauty and the Beast'' **''Disney's Greatest Vol. 3'' **''Songs and Story: Beauty and the Beast'' **''Disney Villains: Simply Sinister Songs'' *The song's demo version was also included on Walt Disney Records the Legacy Collection: Beauty and the Beast. *The 2017 version is included on the 2017 Beauty and the Beast: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack, with an instrumental version included on the album Disney Karaoke Series: Beauty and the Beast. Gallery Images 1991 Film LefouHallsOffAndSlapsGaston.jpg dafuqudoin.jpg hohos.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-3014.jpg Gaston-Beauty&TheBeast.png Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps_com-3115.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps_com-3157.jpg ANTLERS.jpg 2017 Film static1squarespacejpeg.jpeg 973047603738de6a-2048x1022.jpg Screen-Shot-2017-02-27-at-3.36.28-PM-1024x638.png Beauty_and_the_Beast_–_US_Official_Final_Trailer_29.jpg Beauty-and-the-Beast-Gaston.png Beauty-and-the-Beast-44.png Videos Official Beauty and The Beast - Gaston (HQ)|1991 Gaston (From "Beauty and the Beast" Audio Only)|2017 Gaston (Instrumental)|2017 Instrumental Beauty and the Beast Broadway OST - 09 - Gaston|Broadway Disney on Ice Rockin' Ever After * Beauty & the Beast (1 of 4) * Orlando FL * 9 9 12 @ Amway Center|''Disney on Ice: Rockin' Ever After''. Covers Gaston (Disney's Beauty and the Beast) Jonathan Young ROCK COVER|Jonathan Young feat. bradyscottmusic GASTON (Beauty & the Beast 2017) - Cover by Jonathan Young & Caleb Hyles|Jonathan Young feat. Caleb Hyles Gaston|The Bad Plus Gaston-0|The London Pops Orchestra Gaston-1|One Piano Gaston (Grands Battements en Cloche)|Nate Fifield Jason Michael Snow & Nick Adams - "Gaston" (Broadway Villains Party)|Jason Michael Snow & Nick Adams See Also *Gaston (Reprise) Trivia *The song was originally supposed to have different lyrics. However, the test lyrics proved to be so popular during development that they were used in the final version. Category:Cartoon Songs Category:Movie Songs Category:Disney Songs Category:Live Action Songs Category:Group Numbers Category:Theatrical Songs